Tonneau systems are typically used to cover and protect a cargo bed or unoccupied portion of a vehicle from environmental degradation. Typical tonneau systems include a plurality of structural members that are attached directly to the vehicle to form a frame. A cover is then secured to the frame, preventing moisture, debris, or unwanted objects from entering the cargo bed or unoccupied portion and damaging cargo or the vehicle itself. The tonneau system may include a rigid frame design, such that when fully assembled and attached to the vehicle, the frame creates a unitary structure. Alternatively, the tonneau system may include one or more hinge-points so that the frame can remain partially attached to the vehicle, yet be folded onto itself to uncover only a portion of the cargo bed or unoccupied portion.
Tonneau frames may be attached to a vehicle using a variety of mechanical fasteners, such as snap-fit clips, bolts, screws, hooks, or a combination thereof. Frequently, to ensure a tightly secured connection between the frame and the vehicle, the tonneau system will use a plurality of latches to secure side members and cross bow members to an interior lip of the vehicle bed. Each latch includes an insertable head on one end adapted to slide in a hollow cavity of the side member or cross bow member, and a latching feature on an opposing end that latches to the lip of the bed, resulting in a compression force between the frame and the vehicle.
The latches are frequently under distress from the compression force between the frame and the vehicle, or daily operation of the vehicle (i.e., driving and loading/unloading the cargo bed). As a result, the latches may fracture, be damaged, or unlock from the vehicle. To replace the broken latches, a technician or consumer may be required to remove the entire side member or cross bow member from the frame, slide out the broken latch, insert a replacement latch, and reassemble the frame. Due to the burdensome process, tonneau system companies frequently send several frame members or even an entire frame replacement to avoid the excess time and cost of servicing the vehicle.
Examples of tonneau systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,188,888; 8,814,249; 8,960,764; 9,290,122; 9,533,555; 9,545,835; and 9,630,479; and U.S. Publication Nos. 2016/0096421; 2016/0096423; 2016/0288691; and 2017/0066311, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a tonneau system in which the latches may be removed or installed without disassembling any part of the tonneau system. What is needed is a latch that removably attaches to the side member or cross bow member without disassembling the tonneau system. It would be attractive to have a latch that is adjustably connected to the side member or cross bow member for easy installation of the latch. What is needed is a latch adapted to freely move along a longitudinal axis of the side member or cross bow member. It would be attractive to have a latch that is adapted to remain attached to the side member or cross bow member when the tonneau system is in a folded state (i.e., the tonneau system is folded onto itself at one or more hinge points). What is needed is a latch that is stowable within the side member or cross member.